


The Swordswoman's Soft Side

by disneyweeb



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Post-Game(s), Sorry Not Sorry, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyweeb/pseuds/disneyweeb
Summary: Peko Pekoyama likes soft things. A lot. But she won't admit it. Unfortunately, soft things don't seem to like her very much. It isn't until she sneaks off to visit the Ultimate Breeder, Gundham Tanaka, that she begins to realize that not all things are stricken with fear in her presence. After long, hard training she finally feels ready to take some responsibility into her own hands. The problem is, can she do it? If so, what will the others think?





	1. Fuzzy Feelings and Soft Desires

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.  
> -  
> My friends and I have been craving this, so after finally getting some inspiration and motivation on the bus, here's chapter one. I'd love to hear some feedback!

Peko Pekoyama didn't exactly know what she was getting herself into when she took Hajime Hinata's advice. It was only about a year or so ago that she had admitted to her secret desire of touching soft things, greatly embarrassed about it at the time, but it was only now that she was taking his words into consideration. Hajime had suggested that she see Gundham Tanaka, the Ultimate Breeder, to talk to him about getting to know his pet hamsters, or as he liked to call them, the Four Dark Devas of Destruction. Although she had been tempted to immediately follow Hajime's suggestion, she decided against it, not wanting to make herself seem suspicious or give anybody the wrong idea. It nagged at her for a long time, but she never got the chance to do anything about it.

Now that they were out of the simulation, the 77th class of Hope's Peak Academy was finally beginning to recover and cope with what had happened. They had the chance to atone for their sins and live out their lives peacefully on Jabberwock Island. And though it still stirred up some unwanted memories here and there, they were learning to deal with it rationally and talk to each other.

Along with their newfound freedom came opportunity. Since they couldn't return to the mainland, they had come up with their own ways of having fun and being productive. Occasionally they would hold little class parties, in which everyone would gather somewhere on one of the islands. Through these group activities, as well as therapy, Peko began to come out of her reserved shell over time. She wasn't fully there yet, but she was starting to understand that she wasn't just a tool used for killing. She was an actual human being and, while happening slowly, she was beginning to accept it.

It was around this time that the Ultimate Swordswoman remembered what Hajime Hinata had told her long ago during the simulation, and the idea intrigued her even more as the days went by, so much so that she had almost acted on impulse multiple times. She grew a bit restless now as she lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling, anxiously tapping her pale, slender fingers against her thigh. The longer she thought about it, the more she craved that soft feeling along her skin, under her palms, and in between her fingers. She couldn't resist anymore. She needed it.

Peko sat up and got to her feet, proceeding to make her way over to the door. Slipping on her shoes, she opened it just a sliver and peaked out. It was late now, the sky beginning to darken as the sun started to set. She decided to leave her sword inside, since it was unneeded where she was going. Almost certain that no one was around to notice her leave, she quietly stepped out into the dimly lit world and closed her door. With a final glance at her surroundings, she slipped away to embark on her search for the Ultimate Breeder.


	2. A Small Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peko Pekoyama has one pressing question for Gundham Tanaka, the Ultimate Breeder. She knows what she wants, so why is it so difficult for her to ask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually pretty surprised at how much attention this story is getting already. Thank you guys so much! I'm not gonna lie, I wrote this chapter entirely on the bus. Let me know what you guys think!

She found him in the Hotel Restaurant. Often times Peko would find her friends in the last places she chose to look, and considering the fact that there were about five islands, excluding the Central Island, it could be pretty time consuming just to find one person. This particular time it only took her about fifteen minutes, twenty at the most, since she had checked all of the places she assumed he might be. Admittedly, she did have her doubts about the breeder being in the restaurant, but her instincts had told her she should check anyway. She always trusted her instincts.

And so, when she found the boy standing near a table talking to the Ultimate Princess, Sonia Nevermind, she knew that her gut was right. Peko watched hesitantly for a moment until Sonia caught sight of her.

"Ah, Peko! When did you get here?" asked the princess, a small hint of surprise in her voice.

Gundham, too, had turned his attention toward the swordswoman, clearly interested in why she had appeared so suddenly. "Peko Pekoyama," he started curiously, "why is it that you have turned up at such an unusual hour?"

Peko tried to think of how to respond, thoughts racing quickly through her mind as she scrambled to put her words in order. Why was she frozen like this? It wasn't that she was intimidated. Was she nervous? Whatever, it didn't matter. What did matter was that she got her point across.

Peko straightened her posture and cleared her throat. "I have a favor to ask of you," she stated firmly. Short and simple. Although she had originally planned on confronting him alone, she was a bit relieved that Sonia was there too. After all, she did have her own level of experience that she had picked up from the Ultimate Breeder himself.

Sonia tilted her head slightly to the side, her own curiosity piquing at the other girl's words. A favor? She wasn't sure of what it was, but she was more than willing to help. It was practically in her blood to assist and lead people, so helping out a friend was nothing she wasn't used to!

Gundham adjusted the scarf around his neck as he peered over at the Ultimate Swordswoman. "I see. A favor of what kind?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Peko shuffled her feet, shifting her weight from her left leg to her right. She felt a burning sensation begin to rise in her chest. What was this? Why was she clamming up all of a sudden? She looked away to hide the red tint spreading across her face from her nose, dusting her cheeks and ears. She wanted to do this. No, she had to do this. She needed to do this.

"I.. I would like to learn more about your hamsters."


	3. A Bit of Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peko wants to get to know Gundham's hamsters, but he isn't too happy to entrust them into her care. With a little bit of persuasion, will she be able to convince the breeder to let her do what she came to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update! I haven't had any time to write, and every time I did I didn't have much motivation. But here we are! Chapter 3! It took me longer than the other two, but it's done. Feedback is always appreciated. Enjoy! :)

"Hamsters, you say? Is it possible that you are referring to my Four Dark Devas of Destruction?" asked Gundham in a slightly confused tone, his phrasing just as odd as usual.

Peko hesitated momentarily and then slowly nodded, her posture firm and her face void of any emotion. "Yes," she confirmed, her intense gaze flicking between the princess and the breeder. Why were they staring at her? Had neither of them been asked a simple question before? What was this emotion that filled the room? It wasn't necessarily confusion, but it wasn't resent either. She looked over at the other girl's face and took notice of the smile sprawled plainly across it. Could it be.. contentment?

"Peko! I am so pleased with your decision to come socialize with your fellow classmates! And to ask for permission to address such a powerful quartet nonetheless.. Wow!" Sonia pressed her hands together happily, her eyes twinkling as she beamed. "Oh, I do believe we can help you with whatever problem it is that you are facing!"

Peko looked a bit bothered by that statement. "P-Problem?" she questioned almost under her breath. What did she even mean by that? Why was she calling the group of hamsters powerful? What was so special about a bunch of rodents?

Sonia's smile wavered only slightly. "Surely you are here to receive help and guidance from Gundham and his Four Dark Devas, am I correct?" 

Peko made a face and peered over at Gundham briefly. "What?" she asked a little confusedly. "No. Sonia, they're.. They're hamsters. They can't help or guide anybody. All they do is squeak."

Suddenly, the hamsters in Gundham's hands squealed loudly. Sonia let out a small gasp. The breeder turned his attention back to the swordswoman and hissed, "Does the Stoic One wish to insult my furry legion?"

"F-Furry legion?" Peko was a little lost. "I do not understand. I came to see your hamsters because they are soft. I didn't come to seek advice from animals."

Sonia looked mortified by Peko's reaction. "Peko, you mustn't be so rude toward the Dark Devas! Please apologize, right away!"

Peko slowly raised an eyebrow. "Uh.. I'm sorry, Gundham's hamsters."

"Dark Devas!" corrected Gundham in a not-so-friendly tone.

"I-I'm sorry, Dark Devas!" Peko hurriedly said, flinching at the irritation in the boy's voice. "May I pet them now?"

Gundham straightened his posture and tugged at his scarf, his hamsters scurrying up his arms. "That depends, Peko Pekoyama. Are you truly sorry for your blasphemous actions on this condemned day?"

Peko furrowed her brow and looked over at Sonia. The blonde gave her a small, subtle nod of encouragement. Peko turned her attention back toward the breeder and answered, "Yes, I am."

Gundham narrowed his eyes at the girl and then spared a short glance down at his fuzzy companions. They appeared to be cowering in fear inside of the boy's purple scarf as they stared over at Peko. It seemed that her intense gaze was frightening them. "The Four Dark Devas do not choose just anyone to mentor. It looks to me that they do not wish to associate with you."

Peko watched the small creatures for a minute before noticing some crumbs still on the counter from earlier's meal. She walked over and scooped them up into her hand and then turned to face Gundham. Holding out the crumbs in her cupped hands in an offertory-like fashion, she asked, "Could this possibly change their minds?"

Gundham was about to protest, when the hamsters suddenly answered for him by scurrying back down his arms. They scrambled over to Peko on the countertop and squeaked approvingly. Peko smiled a little and held the crumbs out to them so that they could nibble on the small pieces of leftover food. Gundham eyed up Peko a bit suspiciously, then turned to face Sonia. "What do you believe is the correct decision to be made about this pathetic mortal, Dark Queen?"

Sonia tilted her head slightly to one side and smiled kindly over at Peko. "Peko is well-deserving of the Dark Devas's assistance. She will be a wonderful apprentice!"

Peko looked up as she heard her name and turned her attention toward the princess. The swordswoman was still smiling, although it was rather faint by now. Gundham still didn't seem entirely too convinced, but he nodded at Sonia's words. "Very well, then. You will learn under the great Gundham Tanaka's supervision, with the help of the Dark Queen herself, Sonia Nevermind. In no time, you will be able to care for animals just like she!"

Peko seemed kind of reluctant. "Thank you for that offer, but I only came here to pet your hamsters.."

Gundham shook his head, as if dismissing such a silly thought. "No matter! You will train nonetheless and become suitable to the likeness of animals! No longer will they cower in fear! You will be able to pet them at your leisure and all because of the powers of Hell and their embodiment! You will remember the name Gundham Tanaka and praise it upon having finished!"

Peko raised an eyebrow. "Uh.. Yeah. Okay. So, about those hamsters..?"


	4. Trial and Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peko finally works up the nerve to try to hold one of Gundham's hamsters? Maybe it'll work this time! Maybe she's actually ready! Though, nothing should be thought free of trial and error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to update! This fic is not dead, I promise you all! I have everything planned out, I just need time to get to it. I may make a schedule for myself and push for weekly updates. If that becomes the case and is put into effect, I'll post another update featuring the schedule very soon!

The next night was the first session of Hamster Bootcamp. Peko had requested that they hold it at night, since she had things to do during the day and she didn't want the others to become suspicious of her daily disappearances. Graciously, Gundham and Sonia had accepted her proposal, Sonia having understood the other girl's reasoning and Gundham more concerned about what his fluffy companions could handle. They were nocturnal, after all. Here they all were now, back in the same place as the previous night, the three ultimates sitting at a table and discussing things while the four rodents scampered along the wooden floorboards and tabletops.

"The first thing you, as a trainee, need to know about the Four Dark Devas is that they will bite you if you do not handle them correctly," Gundham stated rather bluntly as he observed the note-taking swordswoman. "In order to get any further with your relationship, you must gain their trust and have a mutual respect for each other. It is the only way."

"I understand," Peko said quietly, almost absentmindedly even, as she took down notes on a pad of paper with a pen. "And what if they don't trust me?"

Gundham let out a laugh that Peko supposed was his way of scoffing. "How foolish of a question! Then you have no choice but to return to your cottage! If you cannot develop a bond between the animal that you are caring for, then there is no point in trying to pursue such a pointless goal."

Peko jotted that down in black ink. "Right. It is noted. Thank you."

Gundham let out a huff. "If I may continue, the second thing you should know is how to handle them. Cham-P, please come over here and assist me in showing our fellow classmate the appropriate way of holding a creature such as yourself."

The largest hamster of the bunch, Cham-P, lumbered forward and plopped down in Gundham's cupped hands. The breeder held him up to display his behavior to Peko. "Do you see how I am cupping my hands to support the great and powerful Cham-P while he is suspended by my grasp?"

Peko looked up from her notes to observe the boy's way of holding his pet. "Oh. Yes, I see." She wrote something else down on her sheet of lined paper.

"Good! Very well. Then in that case, it is your turn to try to hold the mighty Cham-P, Peko Pekoyama."

"M-My turn? Already?"

"Do you protest the permission granted to behold such an important embodiment of power? Perhaps you are not ready to yet bear such an honor!"

"What? No, I am ready. Of course I am."

"Marvelous! Now, mortal, hold out your hands and tremble with awe as you carry such a respected burden!"

Peko did as she was told and held out her cupped hands with great hesitance. Almost immediately, the so-called 'great and powerful' Cham-P was placed into her warm palms. Admittedly, she was a little nervous. Maybe the animal wouldn't be able to tell.

'Oh.. Maybe this won't be so bad.' A small smile started to form on her lips at the thought.

She was wrong.

As quickly as the hamster was handed over, he bit her hand with zero remorse and scrambled away as fast as he could. That didn't last long at all. Something told her this was going to take a lot more time than she had originally planned. Worst of all, she honestly didn't even know if it was worth it. At this rate, the swordswoman felt like a lost cause.

"It seems that Cham-P does not yet trust you enough to handle him. Would you like to try again with Jum-P?"

"I.. No. I think that's enough for tonight. I should leave."

Gundham tugged on his scarf casually. "Are you sure, foolish mortal? This is a spectacular opportunity to create a bond with forces that are otherworldly!"

"I am sure. Thank you, Gundham. I will return tomorrow and be ready to continue then." Peko stood up and prepared herself to leave, already heading toward the door.

Gundham gave a laugh. "Very well then indeed! We will meet again on the morrow in the same location! The Dark Queen will be accompanying us once more. I take it that will not be a problem."

"No, of course not. Thank you again. I'll see you later." The girl was clutching her wounded hand. She'd need to patch it up in her cottage. It was small enough so that she could fix it herself. "Have a good night." 

With that, the swordswoman exited the restaurant and began her nightly trek back home.


End file.
